dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
8 Shades of Acey
8 Shades of Acey was a series of books written by Fluffy Ferret recounting the supposed sexual exploits of Acey, the semi-mortal aspect of immortal creator goddess Eris. The books often involve other citizens of Dragonhollow as either willing participants or victims of her depravity. Each tale is told with rather shocking and alluring detail and reading is not recommended for the faint of heart. The entire series has been banned as heresy by the Priesthood and possession of any of its volumes is punishable by death. As such, 8 Shades of Acey can only be obtained on the underground black market from discrete vendors. =8 Shades of Acey, Vol. I= ---- Availability Snowcrest *Retro's Used Books Content Murder or be murdered was the code Acey lived by. She knew that in order to get places in life that she would have to force people to do actions for her in order to win. She ran a small community that was soley based upon her. Whenever she would enter the room, all would bow down to her and lick the path she was walking across clean. One of her most loyal subjects was Tater. He would do anything for her: brush her teeth, feed her, and even be her sex slave. The most Acey has ever done to him is whip him for the fun, but even this got him very aroused by her sexiness. She was so forceful and he liked that in a gal. One day Acey was feeling a bit lonely and wanted some lovin' by someone who had felt the same way back, so she ordered everyone in Dragonhollow to give her a kiss and the one she felt was the most passionate would be the one to shower her with love and affection. One by one the citizens and veterans of Dragonhollow lined Acey. After an evening of kisses, Acey still did not find one person that met her standards until the last two people showed up. It was Tater and Dolphin. Tater was all pumped up and ready for a kiss from the great and mighty Acey, but there was one before him. Dolphin went for Acey and she was immediately titillated. Acey was kissing him like a dog licks chicken off its owner's face. Tater was sitting back watching this horror play out. He didn't even get a chance to try and love her up. "You are the one I want," she said stimulatingly to Dolphin. Acey drug him into her sex dungeon and locked themselves away. Tater was sitting there in jaw dropping awe. One minute he was getting whipped by the love and crush of his life, then lost her to his new rival and enemy. He was about to do anything to show Acey how much she was wrong to choose Dolphin as her love. Away in the Acey Dungeon of Sex, Acey had Dolphin strapped to a board wearing only a speedo, she touching him with only one finger and looking at him like a fat kid looks at cake. All Dolphin could do was watch as she did all she wanted with him. Then out of nowhere Acey ripped his speedo clean off his body and placed a mirror in front of him. "You shall look into this mirror and tell me when I come back the sexiest thing about your body. Please me or perish." She exited the dungeon. Dolphin laid strapped to a board looking around the dungeon. There he saw: whips dangling from the ceiling to put in one's mouth, chains, and all other erotica. Dolphin was a bit horrified and also strangely sexually triggered. He never knew he had feeling like this for Acey at all. Acey came back into the dungeon with sexual fantasies soon to be real in mind. =8 Shades of Acey, Vol. II= ---- Availability Snowcrest *Retro's Used Books Content Dolphin was aroused by Acey's strong nature. He was starting to be glad that he was chosen by her and not Tater. Acey walked in front of Dolphin and turned her back to him. "Just give it to me!" Dolphin screamed at her. Acey turned and pounced onto his body. She quickly unstrapped the chains holding him to the board he lay on; however she left one on his ankle. Acey stood Dolphin up and sized him up with her eyes. She stood there deep in thought when she blurted "I've got it!" and darted out of the cellar. She brought back one Retro. Acey chained his leg to the board also to prevent moving. She turned Dolphin's back facing her and bent him over the table. She took her large hand and shoved it in his butt. Dolphin screamed in pain. Acey moved her hand around the inside of Dolphin while Retro stared in disbelief. "You like that?" Acey remarked. Then she yanked her hand out of him. He gasped and fainted from the pain. Acey licked her hand from accomplishment and slowly turned her had to Retro. He shivered with fear about what next was going to unfold. Acey pointed at Dolphin's lifeless body. With the grimmest face ever, she said "Do him." Retro walked over to Dolphin's body and whispered sorry to himself and to the Tree of Dignity. Sometime later Dolphin finally woke up from his slumber only to find that Retro was inside him. Dolphin moaned and groaned from the new pain he was currently being punished with. "Stop the magic," Acey said. She took the speedo that Dolphin was in and put it in her pocket. She took the sex juice that Retro and Dolphin leaked and put it in a jar. She also put chains around Dolphin's and Retro's necks and led them out of the dungeon. Once they were outside of the dungeon Acey let the two of them walk around with the other citizens and veterans of Dragonhollow. They had a pale look on their faces and Panderps was the first one to notice. "What did she do to you guys?" Before they could answer the dinner bell rang. Acey was serving what she said was a new and "special" kind of juice and ordered everyone to drink it. It tasted like ass and titties, but everyone was forced to down 16 ounces worth of the mystery liquid. =8 Shades of Acey, Vol. III= ---- Though she began working on the third volume of 8 Shades soon after finishing the second, Fluffy Ferret vanished from Dragonhollow. Her opus remains incomplete. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. 8 Shades of Acey is a parody of the erotic novel Fifty Shades of Grey. Category:Books Category:Banned Books __FORCETOC__